vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Gesalts
Astral Form Region: Kojan Level: 10 Coordinates: 27954, 51988, 6991 Description: In Martok behind the Bank K&K. Region: Kojan Level: 10 Coordinates: Description: Just outside of the Tanvu training building. Region: Qalia Level: 10 Coordinates: Description: Near the Lomshire Race Track. Region: Qalia Level: 10 Coordinates: Description: Right in the newbie are next to Mengarie Building Region: Qalia Level: 10 Coordinates: Description: Right ouside the entrance to Hathor Zhi, up the hill on the right if you are facing the entrance to HZ. No mobs around it at all. Region: Thestra Level: 10 Coordinates: Description: It is right beside the entrance to the Arcanium East of Leth Nurea. Cerebal Bastion Region: Qalia Level: 34 Coordinates: -39174, 52095, 20563 Description: River Valley in the 4 Dot dryad area near palace next to ritualists. Region: Qalia Level: 34 Coordinates: -39174, 52095, 20563 Description: River Valley, 4 Dot dryad area near palace next to ritualist. Corporeal Hammer I Region: Qalia Level: 30 Coordinates: Description: Pantheon of Anicents. Once inside head left at first turn into Tyrashnira's Lair (Evil Side) of the pantheon. It will be on the ground floor back corner to the right. Corporeal Hammer II Region: Kojan Level: 36 Coordinates: Description: Coeterie Infineum. In the back of the temple on the Construct Road. While facing the Temple of Kronus, skirt around to the right, hugging the mountain it is perched on the entire time. After passing all of the lvl 30 rock things, you'll eventually come to Corporeal Hammer III Region: Kojan Level: 42 Coordinates: -21667, 18152, 27246 Description: Gorgalog. It is located at the top of the highest spire in within the lizardmen city. Corporeal Hammer IV Region: Kojan Level: 48 Coordinates: Description: Rahz Inku. There's a large city in the south east of Qalia filled with level 49 5 dot Efreeti. In the middle of the city dungeon. Greater Astral Form Region: Kojan Level: 50 Coordinates: Description: It's in the Swamps of Rumug. In the center of the chunk there is an island, with a bridge going over a chasm. Careful on your way up. There are a few see-invis mobs, but nothing you can't avoid. Jump off the side into the chasm, and swim under the water a Mass Amnesia Region: Kojan Level: 38 Coordinates: 32567, -26629, 7494 Description: Sepulchral Chasm, in the back of valley to the east of the small bone bridge. Phrenic Rage Region: Kojan Level: 15 Coordinates: 39651, 53651, 3234 Description: Located near a temple structure at South-West end of Wildgrowth Forest surrounded by lvl 12 mobs. Region: Kojan Level: 15 Coordinates: Description: In the Blighted Lands, near chunk line of Lord Tsang's Tomb, close to Ulvari Priests. Region: Qalia Level: 15 Coordinates: Description: In the Qa River Bank, near some ruins in a lake section. Region: Thestra Level: 15 Coordinates: Description: Just north of Knights Camp. This is about half way between Veskels Exchange and Halagard. Region: Thestra Level: 15 Coordinates: 62600, 82250, 41990 Description: Just outside the bugbears cave near 3 Rivers Village. Resurgence I Region: Thestra Level: 30 Coordinates: Description: Wardship of the Sleeping Moon, Northen Ruins of Leth Vereal. Resurgence II Region: Thestra Level: 40 Coordinates: Description: Vol Tuniel, down in the Vi'rak Lair under VT. To get there you want to port in from the Swamp Hotspot. The porter is down the right tunnel in the hotspot facing into it. Once inside make your way down the path and take the left at the 3 three way intersec Resurgence III Region: Kojan Level: 50 Coordinates: Description: We've found the lvl 50 gestalt for Resurgence 3. It is in the Pharaoh's Room in Nusibe Necropolis. Telekinetic Blast I Region: Kojan Level: 22 Coordinates: Description: In the Blighted Lands, near a skeleton of a dragon. Region: Qalia Level: 22 Coordinates: 670, -54690, 830 Description: Imanjal Island in Tauthien Delta, right next to the dungeon. Region: Thestra Level: 22 Coordinates: Description: Kaons Rush, surrounded by brownies west/northwest of the altar. Telekinetic Blast II Region: Thestra Level: 32 Coordinates: 59325, 38584, 36423 Description: New Targnor. Go into the upper lvl city section of new targnor near the horse statue in the center of town. Go in the tower the College of Magic and go through the building until you arrive outside. This is the gestalt. Telekinetic Blast III Region: Kojan Level: 42 Coordinates: 10814, -25325, 6681 Description: Swamp of Rumug Telekinetic Blast IV Region: Thestra Level: 50 Coordinates: Description: You will need 1 undead invis carving to get there. Enter Old Targonor Keep from the front door entrance. Take a quick right, and you will go through a doorway and on your right is a staircase down. Head down till your first T intersection there you wil Thought Thief Region: Thestra Level: 22 Coordinates: Description: Veshka's Monastery in Misthaven Crossing, just inside the walls. Source http://www.vgpsi.com/gestalts.php Category:Adventuring Category:Guides